


We've Seen This One Before

by goddess_julie



Series: More/Everything [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap, Kid!Fic, Kidfic, Schmoop, Smut, girl!Louis, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When…  I went in to grab the teething ring for Elsa.  I found Lou sitting on the floor in front of the fridge.”<br/>“So?”<br/>“She was eating …”<br/>Harry had never seen Liam look this uncomfortable, and Liam was the easiest person to embarrass and make uncomfortable.  “What was she eating Liam?”<br/>With a sigh, Liam averted his eyes.  “Carrots.” </p>
<p>or Liam calls Harry in a panic and he rushes home.  Louis is hysterical and no one except Zayn saw it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Seen This One Before

**Author's Note:**

> Next part of my More/Everything series. This fic takes place a year after the original story.
> 
> Any/all feedback is appreciated.

Harry has been busier than usual at work lately, with big deadlines coming up on top of trying to get Liam and Zayn on board with expanding their shop. He knew that when they had taken over the Comic Book Lounge from the previous owner, it had come with an established clientele and they really hadn’t had to put too much work into a business that was already thriving.

But after listening to Zayn and Liam discuss the shop, talk about what they would like to see going into it and what they could potentially get out of it, he knew that it was just the fear of the unknown that was holding them back. Liam had quit his office job the minute they’d signed for the shop almost six months ago. While the office had paid him well, it wasn’t what he’d wanted to do for the rest of his life. Making money working with comics, that was his dream. And to do it with the love of his life and best friend, was his idea of perfection. Especially since it was the place they’d first met, it held even more significance to them both.

Zayn had initially kept her job tattooing, but more recently had changed her status to ‘by appointment only’ and with a waiting list of clients to be inked by her, she only went into the tattoo shop twice a week and had appointments booked for the following few months. After speaking with Louis one night, Harry knew Zayn wanted to start running workshops in the comic shop for kids and teens who wanted to get into the art of comics, learning to draw and further their interest in that media. Harry wanted his friends to have everything they wanted, and while he and Niall had a lot on their plate at the record label Niall and a mate of his from Ireland Bressie had created, Harry couldn’t help but want his friends to be as happy as he was.

With so much on his plate, it wasn’t surprising that Harry hadn’t noticed Louis’ increased irritability as of late. Elsa was cutting a new tooth so she was always on edge. Crying and screaming at all times of the day and night until something would calm her enough to get sleep only to start the cycle again. Louis was handling her like a professional, but her own duties teaching Drama at a prestigious private school had her walking a fine line between calm and rational and hysterically irrational.

Harry was in the recording studio, Niall at his side when his cell phone rang. “Styles,” Niall’s voice was tight, a warning in their depths.

“Sorry, thought I’d turned it off.” Harry looked down at saw Liam’s name on his screen flashing. With an apologetic smile to Niall, he slipped into the hallway. “Liam, what’s up?” He was unprepared for the panic in his friends’ voice.

“Harry. HELP!”

In the background, he could hear a shrill scream of terror, one he wasn’t entirely sure wasn’t Liam’s.

“Calm down Liam, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Well, I was at the shop with Zayn and we got a call from Lou. She was screaming about something and Zayn wanted to come but she has to get the order in for next week and won’t let me do it because the last time I ordered too many of…”

“Liam, focus,” Harry felt his pulse racing with each cry echoed in the background.

“Right, sorry. So she sent me to see what was wrong and when I got here…”

“Are Lou and El okay?” Harry had already gone in, whispered to Niall that he had an emergency and was on his way out. Seeing the panicked look in Harry’s eyes, Niall had nodded and told him to call to let him know everything was okay.

“I think so. Yes. Yes, they’re fine. Physically.”

Harry felt his heart flutter in relief at that. He heard Louis’ voice scream for Liam and didn’t miss the groan that followed. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know Haz. I came over and Elsa was in her playpen sobbing and crying. And when I went into the kitchen, Lou was sitting on the floor, sobbing and crying harder than El.”

“I’m on my way Liam, what did Lou say? Let me talk to her.”

“She won’t get me close enough to her to give you the phone. I tried to have her call but she started crying harder. I went to check her, to make sure she wasn’t hurt and she kicked me, right in the balls mate. Fucking hard.”

“LIAM JAMES PAYNE,” Louis yelled. “WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TO? THAT ASSHOLE HAROLD?”

“I don’t know what you did, but she’s proper pissed at you mate.” Liam sounded like he was about to start crying. Elsa’s cries got louder as Harry assumed Liam picked her up. 

“I’ll be home in a few. Just sit tight.” Harry heard Liam cooing at Elsa, her cries still loud but starting to wane. 

Harry tried to think of what he’d done to make Louis this angry at him, to cause her to have this breakdown. Traffic felt like it was ten times worse than it should have been, and by the time Harry pulled into their driveway he was ready to pull his hair out by the curls. A completely quiet house was the last thing that he’d expected when he burst through the door.

Liam was sitting on the couch, a bouncing Elsa on his lap. She was biting on a teething ring and the only proof of Liam’s phone call earlier was the still panicked look on his face and the way his hands were still shaking slightly.

‘Daaaaaa,” Elsa squealed, stretching her arms out to Harry. He crossed the room in a few long strides and pulled his daughter close. 

“Hi baby, how are you?”

“Daaaa”.

Liam’s eyes darted nervously towards the kitchen. Harry was about to go in to find Louis when Liam cleared his throat and shook his head.

“I… I wouldn’t.”

Harry opened his mouth to speak only to shut it almost immediately. He pressed a kiss to Elsa’s cheek. He couldn’t stop the smile that resulted at her giggling and kissing him back.

“Uh, Haz?”

“Yes Liam.”

“When… I went in to grab the teething ring for Elsa. I found Lou sitting on the floor in front of the fridge.”

“So?”

“She was eating …”

Harry had never seen Liam look this uncomfortable, and Liam was the easiest person to embarrass and make uncomfortable. “What was she eating Liam?”

With a sigh, Liam averted his eyes. “Carrots.”

Harry nearly dropped Elsa, he was so shocked. He had no idea how they even had carrots in the house let alone Louis voluntarily eating them. 

“I know.” Liam sounded hopeless, if not a little afraid.

“Harold Styles, you better get in here.” Louis’ warning carried through the house. It was a little garbled, probably from the carrots in her mouth. Harry couldn’t even pretend not to hear it. He handed Elsa back to Liam who held her tight, as though he was safe as long as he was holding the baby.

Harry didn’t disagree with that line of thought.

“I can hear you two talking about me.” Her eyes were bloodshot, cheeks wet from the tears. Harry can see that her hair hasn’t been washed and is pulled back with a headband. True to Liam’s word, she has a one pound bag of baby carrots on her lap and she is eating them. The most worrying aspect of the whole picture is the expression on her face. She looks manic, yet calm. As if she’s trying too hard to appear calm which makes Harry anything but.

“Love, what’s going on?”

“Where were you this morning?”

“I told you Lou, I had to go into the studio. The new girl that Bressie wanted Niall to work with was coming in. And we wanted to record a few songs with her. See what she could do.”

“And Niall needed you there? You HAD to be there?” Louis punctuated her question with a sharp snap of her teeth. The carrot didn’t stand a chance against her canines, Harry had a feeling that the carrot wasn’t what she really wanted to be that vicious with.

“Uhhh, baby.”

“No, don’t you BABY me. No love or sweetheart. None of that Harold.” The remaining carrot in Louis’ hand was launched across the room, smacking into the middle of Harry’s chest. He watched it fall to the floor as she snatched another out of the bag and began to chew on it. “I asked you to fix the back door to the deck. I specifically asked that you fix it so that when everyone comes over for our barbeque tomorrow it wouldn’t be broken and no one would get hurt. I don’t want it falling on anyone. And that stupid fucking step off of the deck to the grass still needs to be fixed. It’s rotted through and what happens if Elsa falls? What happens if she hurts herself? Do you not care about our daughter Harry? Do you not care about me?”

Before he could respond, Louis was crying again, one hand on the vegetables in her hand the other clutching her chest over her heart dramatically. 

“You promised, you promised me you would do it and you…” Her voice cracked and she began another round of sobs. “You lied. Niall needed you. Bressie needed you so you went. You don’t even care that we need you.”

“Mate,” Liam whispered from behind him. Elsa looked on the verge of tears, seeing and feeling her mum in such distress. “I’m gonna … I think I’m gonna take El out for a walk. Zee called Ashton in early to watch the shop for a bit and she’s gonna meet me. We’ll be at the park.”

Harry nodded. He saw the pram and Elsa’s familiar travel bag at the door and gave Liam a shaky smile. “Thanks Leemo. I owe you.”

“Oh, and now you’re letting Payno kidnap our daughter. Fuck you Harry.”

Louis jumped up as the door shut behind Liam, her small body rushing across the room to hit Harry on the chest. Before she could go any further, Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and pulled her tight to his body. As she cried against his chest, Harry contemplated the past few weeks, the past few days and felt the familiarity tweak at something in his brain. Louis stopped hitting Harry’s chest, instead wrapping her arms around his waist as she trembled in his arms.

“Do you still love me Hazza?”

“Loubear, I’ll never not love you.” He leaned down to kiss her mouth, licking the taste of carrots from her tongue and stepped back in shock. “Uhhhh love?”

Louis let Harry wipe the tears from her eyes, their watery blue depths staring up at him lost and upset. “Yeah?”

“How long have you been eating carrots?”

“Been craving them for a week now,” Louis frowned as she let Harry pull her into the living room. They curled up on the couch and Harry discreetly cupped Louis’ breast, watching her flinch in discomfort. His hand then moved to her stomach which wasn’t as flat as it normally was.

“When was your last period?”

“Excuse you,” Louis responded with a huff. When he raised his eyebrow she sighed. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she opened an app she had on the main screen. Harry watched her face screw up in confusion.

“What’s wrong love?”

“This is wrong, this … what day is today?”

A completely different feeling washed over him, causing for his breath to catch and his stomach to flip excitedly. 

“The twentieth.”

“It’s … August?”

Harry nodded.

“I … I’m a little … late.”

Harry watched a myriad of emotions cross Louis’ face. “How late?”

“Uhhhh , seven weeks? Give or take?”

He had never loved her more than he did in that moment, when the realization sunk in. 

“Oh my god Haz…”

“Babe? We’re gonna have another…”

“Fuck, how did I not notice? How did… How did we miss this?”

“We’ve been so busy,” Harry replied with a shrug. “You with summer term starting and all of that stress, me with this new contract we’re trying to write up. And El .. fuck Lou. We’ll make an appointment on Monday.”

Louis nodded. Her phone chimed, indicating a text had been received and she looked at it gasping at what she saw. Harry took the phone from her and smiled at what he read.

“Leeyum says you’re having a spaz over a door and broken step that he and Haz fixed two nights ago. And he said you’re eating carrots and being a fucking psycho. When we return your supposed abducted child, I’ll bring you a pregnancy test. Congrats MUM!!!”

Harry’s eyes rose to see Louis’ fill with new tears. “Oh shit baby, what’s wrong? Why are you crying now?”

“You… you fixed it? The door and the step? When did you fix it?”

A slow grin covered Harry’s mouth as his cheeks turned pink. He wasn’t going to make a big deal about it. “The night you asked. I told you I’d fix it and then Li and Zayn stopped by. She had the art she wanted to show you for El’s bedroom mural. While you two were doing that, Li and I fixed the door and step.”

“Oh Hazza,” Louis sniffled. She wiped her face with the hem of her tee shirt and allowed Harry to pull her onto his lap so that she was straddling him. “I forgot.”

“You’ve been doing that a lot lately,” Harry admitted. “Forgetting things, getting more distracted than usual. It wasn’t until Liam told me that you were hysterical and eating carrots that I really put it together. It was like how it was when you were pregnant with Elsa.”

“You knew?”

“Hoped.”

Their mouths met in a hungry kiss, Harry’s large hands spanning across Louis’ back. 

“We’re gonna have another baby,” she whispered against his mouth.

“Looks like it.”

“We can’t get too excited until we see the doctor.”

Harry shook his head, kissing her with renewed hunger. “Too late.”

“I love you so much Harry. I’m sorry I’m so psycho, thank you for being so good to me. For loving me.”

“Wanna love you right now, wanna make love to you. Show you how much you mean to me, how happy I am for you to be having our baby.”

Louis’ tee shirt came off without difficulty. Her shorts less easily, but still off and across the room in rapid pace. Her weight was comfortable on Harry’s lap, and he barely had to move to unbuckle his jeans and slide them far enough down his thighs for his hardening cock to spring free.

“So beautiful Lou.” He let his hand spread across her belly, picturing how much more beautiful she would be, belly extended with their child. His fingers dipped into her folds to test her wetness, not surprised when they slid through and she began to writhe and moan on his lap.

“Don’t tease me Haz,” Louis moaned, positioning herself on her knees and placing Harry’s erection at her entrance. Gently, she lowered herself on him, feeling his hardness fill her deliciously. The stretch was almost painful, her back arching with desire. As his lips fit over one nipple, she let out a painful cry at how sensitive she was there. 

Now that their eyes had been opened to what was going on, why she’d been on such a roller coaster of emotions lately, she wondered how she’d missed the signs. How they could have missed this.

In a slow, torturous pace, Louis began to rise and fall on Harry’s erection, her walls tightening on him in a tease that was driving them both mad.

“Babe, let me feel you.”

They started to move faster, Louis holding onto Harry’s shoulders as his hands were rooted at her hips, the two meeting with a messy kiss.

“Love you H, love you so much.”

“Love you too babe. God, I just can’t wait… wanna see you pregnant with my baby. Wanna see your belly, eat you out when you’re so horny you’re begging me for it. Love how sweet you got when you were pregnant with El. How responsive you were and how sensitive your pussy was for me.”

“Hazza. Please, fuck me. Wanna come. Wanna come so hard.”

Harry’s thumb pressed roughly against Louis’ clit and he felt her tremble. He rubbed her spot as she writhed on his lap seductively. With his fingers coated with her juices, his thumb stroking her clit, he brought that hand up to her right breast coating the nipple with her sticky sweetness. As she moaned, Harry brought his hand back down, coated his digits again with her juices and followed suit with her other nipple. And just as he knew she was about to shatter, he leaned in to suck roughly on her breasts, flicking her nipple with his tongue.

Louis moved to rise on Harry’s cock but instead, he pulled her down hard, going deeper and harder inside her than before. After a few more thrusts, a series of bites from one breast to the other, Harry   
felt Louis let go and come.

Her wails echoed throughout the house, back arched and head thrown back. Harry was mesmerized by how beautiful she was, how this was the mother of his children and he couldn’t wait to make her his wife.

That was the thought which triggered Harry’s orgasm. He held her to his body as they both came down from their climaxes. When they were both able to move, Louis pressed her mouth against Harry’s and let him slide out of her, their bodies aching and sore from their lovemaking. 

Louis’ phone trilled in the otherwise silent room. It was a text from Zayn.

“Clean it up bitches. I know you’re having post argument sex. At least one of you better be presentable by the time we’re back.”

“I know you wanna see Hazza’s cock,” Louis giggles as she types back.

“She’s already seen it,” Harry says with a laugh, reading over Louis’ shoulder. “Everyone has.”

“Everyone’s seen his cock Lou,” Zayn types back, echoing Harry’s words unknowingly.

“Go upstairs and take a shower babe,” Harry kisses Louis’ mouth affectionately. I’ll just do a quick clean in the bathroom down here and then when you come down, I’ll go up.”

The shower was running and Harry could hear Louis singing as the door opened, the soft sounds of his daughter cooing as Zayn and Liam enter. His eyes meet Liam’s and they both grin.

“Congratulations?” 

“We’ll see. But yeah, this is how it started the first time.”

“You’re all so fucking blind,” Zayn approaches Harry, handing Elsa over who immediately curls up into her Daddy’s arms and starts to drift off. “Her tits are fucking huge. Bigger than usual, and that’s saying something. She`s been eating weird as fuck shit and is starting to gain weight. It`s obvious.”

``What`s obvious,” Louis asked as she descended the stairs. Her lips were curled in a sneer and her eyes narrowed and sharp. “That you’re calling me fat?”

Harry and Zayn hold their breath, stunned as Zayn rolls her eyes at the other woman. “Yes you cow, I’m calling you fat. It’s taken you swallowing another fucking human to get a god damn belly, Fatty.”

“How very dare you Zayn!” Louis’ growl reverberates off of the walls around them. Liam and Harry have yet to move, afraid to make things worse and set one of the women off.

“Well, let’s have at it, Fatty.” Zayn presents Louis with a bag that contains the promised pregnancy test. “Let’s see if you are pregnant or just fat.”

Her arms are around Zayn’s neck before either of the men can stop her. Instead of it being a move of violence, Louis is hugging Zayn tightly and whispering something against the side of her face.

“I can’t fucking believe it Zee. We’re gonna have another baby.”

“I know, Lou. I’m so damn proud of you. So happy for both of you.”

“Lets go do this.”

When they are alone in the living room, Harry and Liam both allow themselves to breathe deeply.

“That was close Haz.”

“You know, if that had have been one of us even vaguely commenting on her weight, she’d have torn us up and cooked us for dinner.”

Liam nodded at the validity of Harry’s statement. 

“We’re going to need some beer for this. I’m not nearly drunk enough to deal with a hormonal and pregnant Lou and Zayn.”

“Hey,” Liam argued. “Zayn does not need to be dealt with.” As the words left his mouth, Zayn rushed into the kitchen where both men stood and she glared at Harry. 

“I can’t believe you’re drinking. Lou is up there, peeing on a stick for you and all you can do is sit down here and drink.” She turns to Liam and kisses him with a rough bite to his lower lip. “And you. Thank you for taking care of her today. Thank you for being so awesome. Seeing you with El today? So fucking hot babe, gonna let you fuck me so good tonight. Gonna make you work my ass til I can’t sit.” 

Harry’s jaw drops as he watches Zayn cup Liam’s groin. She passes Harry, grabs his beer and heads out of the kitchen and up the stairs to where Louis is waiting for her. Liam’s responding grin is enough for Harry to groan and grab a ginger ale from the refrigerator.

“Your girlfriend is terrifying,” is all he can manage. When Louis is sick Harry knows she prefers ginger ale with a straw and some saltines. If she is as nervous as he knows she is right now, she’s going to feel nauseous. She had been through much of Elsa’s first trimester.

“Send her down, she made some promises that I intend to cash in on.”

Harry turns and raises an eyebrow. “Really? She likes it?”

Liam licks his lips as he nods and cups himself with his free hand. “Fucking begs for it. Sometimes makes me spank her before I take her ass. If she’s really horny, she uses a dildo in the front while I fuck the back.”

His groan is loud, drowned out by Liam’s laughter. “God I knew she’d be fucking hot in bed.”

The pat on Harry’s shoulder startles him out of the visual images he’s picturing. “Mate, you don’t even know.”

“Lou says if I want her ass, then she should get mine.” Seeing the heat in Liam’s gaze was not what Harry expected at his statement. Harry’s eyes widen and he pauses for a moment. “Seriously?”

“Don’t’ knock it til you’ve tried it.”

There is nothing else for Harry to say. He needs to get upstairs to where Louis needs him. He can’t help but adjust his hardening cock as he heads upstairs. A few short knocks to the door has Zayn exiting with a grin. 

“Congrats Papa.”

“Did..” 

Zayn shook her head. “Waiting for you. Just … seems pretty solid at this point. This is just confirmation.”

Harry presses a soft peck to her cheeks as he thanks her again for her help that afternoon. They had assured him that Liam called Niall once he’d left with Elsa to let him know that they were okay and it was nothing to worry about. Harry promised to call Zayn and Liam on Monday after their appointment with the doctor.

He found Louis sitting cross legged on the toilet seat which was down. She was wrapped in one of Harry’s sweatshirts, hugging herself tightly. “Haz?”

“Brought you some ginger ale.”

“And crackers?”

“Salted tops.”

Crocodile tears formed in the corner of Louis’ eyes and he gathered her into his arms as they slid onto the floor next to the sink. She drained half of the can and a handful of crackers before their eyes met with a nod. 

The timer had long since gone off. The answer was waiting for them. Louis covered her eyes and Harry reached to the counter to grab the stick. 

“So. Girl or boy do you think?”

Louis’ eyes go wide, a grin covering the entirety of the bottom of her face. 

“Don’t even care.”

“We’ll go to the doctor Monday. When they confirm, we’ll tell everyone.”

“Can we have everyone over? Have a big dinner and tell everyone together?” 

“Whatever you want Princess. I’ll give you the world. Anything and everything.”

“Just you Hazza. You and us and this family. Our family.”


End file.
